


Steel Blue: A Supplement in Crochet

by fatcamp, FiccinDylan



Series: The Steel Blue Collection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #foxysterektrash, Crochet, Fan Comics, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcamp/pseuds/fatcamp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Stilinski-Hale Anniversary and the boys have a little something planned for their daddies. With the help of their favorite uncles of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Blue: A Supplement in Crochet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steel Blue: A Fractured Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761649) by [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan). 



Stiles awoke slowly one bright and sunny Sunday morning to the sun’s rays warmly caressing his cheek. The golden light hit the planes of his husband’s face, illuminating the sharp angles of his jaw and cheekbones. 12 years from the day they were married and the sight of Derek in the morning still took Stiles’ breath away.

Stiles traced the wolf’s jaw lightly with his finger as he began to rouse from his sleep. When he was fully awake, Stiles pressed his lips into the side of Derek’s mouth. Derek grinned.

“Good morning.”

“Indeed.” Stiles said, straddling the wolf as he pressed kisses to his forehead, both eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, his chin. Derek’s body rumbled as he ran his hands up and down Stiles’ slim frame.

“Happy anniversary.” Derek said sweetly. Stiles grinned. The past near decade was a whirlwind of changes and activity for the Stiilinski-Hale household. He and Derek got married after Stiles finished undergrad and then had the triplets after he received his MD. In the meantime, Stu, Boyd and Erica did open their wolf sanctuary which helped house and rehab not only wolves, but weres as well.

They all lived on the same compound; Derek, Stiles and their kids; Stu, Boyd, Erica and their children, Scott, Kira and Isaac; Melissa and Sheriff; and even Finstock and Greenberg who fell into a confusing, titillating and interesting… ~ _situation_ with Peter and Argent. They lived far enough into the woods that no one quite knew what they got up to and honestly couldn’t decide whether they really wanted to know or not.

“So fucking hot.” Stiles says absently, smoothing his hands up and down Derek’s chest.

“You’re fucking hot.” Derek replies, sitting up to kiss his husband of 12 years, 12 times. Stiles takes it and laughs, kissing Derek more for the years they missed. They roll around in bed until they hear a knock on the door. Stiles grins.

“I think the kids have a surprise for us. I heard them knocking around in the kitchen earlier.”

“Come in boys!” Derek calls out as the door opens and in toddles their three sweet boys; Herald, his brother Derrold and his other brother Darold. It’s… it’s a long story.

“We made you breakfast, daddies!” Herald says, carefully balancing a bowl of macaroni and cheese in his hands. It’s the only thing the boys have learned how to make so Stiles and Derek make sure to eat it whenever they make it, no matter what time of day. Herald carries one bowl to Derek who kisses him on the forhead. Derrold carries the other bowl Stiles who does the same, and Darold follows closely behind with two glasses of juice.

“Thank you, boys! This looks great!”

“Eat it, eat it daddy!” Derald says with a gleam in his eye. Stiles resists saying ‘ _phrasing_ ’ and looks down at the greasy looking mac and cheese. He looks at Derek who is already working a mouthful of the food in his mouth and shrugs, taking a large bite.

The two are equally perplexed as they look at each other and then at the expectant boys.

“Uhh… yum?” Derek says as he furrows his eyebrow. The boys cheer, Darold especially looks happy jumping up and down.

“Yay! Eat more, eat more!” The guys choke down a few more spoonfuls until Stiles finally pipes up.

“My darlings, did you follow the directions on the box exactly?” Something was off, Stiles knew this taste, but couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Herald shook his head.

“Uncles Stu and Boyd helped us make it and we didn’t use the box at all!”

Stiles raises an eyebrow and looks at Derek.

“And sweetness, just what exactly did Uncle Boyd have you put in here?”

Herald looked at Derrold who appeared to be thinking.

“Well there was milk… cheese… and butter for boys!”

“You mean butter, right?” Derek says as Stiles eyes get wide.

“No fucking way.”

“Daddy, language!” Herald says giggling. He gets a quarter every time he tells his grandpa when his daddy says a naughty word. He’s got a shitload of quarters.

“You mean butter, right?” Derek repeats as Stiles sets down the bowl and tumbles out of bed. He runs to the door and tears it open to see Uncle Boyd standing with a shit eating grin on his face and a tub of Boy Butter in his hand.

“Happy Anniversary Stilinski-Hales. Your present from us is forgiveness for desecrating our den.” Boyd says calmly with a chuckling Stu wrapped in his arms. Stiles looks at his traitorous brother who just _winks_ at him. Stiles flails.

“That was more than 15 years ago!”

“I told you it was coming. You had plenty of time to prepare.”

“You’re insane!”

“Daddy, you and Papa don’t like it? But we made it special just for your anniversary!” The boys say tearily and in creepy unison. Stiles shivers a bit, it’s… well it’s a long story.

Stiles gathers the boys in his arms and holds them close, gesturing to Derek to come and complete the hug.

“Aww, my sweet angels, Papa and I love it, thank you so much!”

They kiss each of the boy’s on their foreheads and then promptly send them to their rooms. They banish Stu and Boyd from the house and settle back into bed to wait for the tainted mac and cheese to go through their systems. Stiles cuddles under Derek’s arm and exhales.

“I love our family.”

“Happy Anniversary, Stiles” Derek says with a pleased chuff.

“Happy Anniversary, Derek.”

***

***

 


End file.
